Aspects of the present disclosure relates generally to the field of virtual machines and more particularly to recording real-time videos of virtual machine consoles.
Cloud computing and virtual machines (VM) are used by enterprises to access software applications and perform a wide variety of computing functions. Management and security issues are important concerns in the virtual machine environment. The problem is exacerbated because virtualization environment administrators are usually not the VM owners; therefore, they can get access to VM consoles they do not own. When a customer receives a VM in the cloud, the VM console can be accessed by the virtualized environment administrators, potentially exposing the data for access from the virtualized environment management system. Further, while using the VM console, someone may view everything they do on the console. For example, when the current VM owner uses the console, someone may open it, view the console and potentially may even alter data currently put in. Moreover, someone with access to the virtualization environment can directly open and work on the VM console.